The present invention relates generally to missile launchers, and more particularly, to a linear payout leader holder for use in deploying an optical fiber waveguide from such missile launchers.
In nonlinear waveguide payout systems, a leader is attached to a fiberpack that comprises an optical fiber waveguide wound around a bobbin. The transition from the leader to an unprotected fiber is accomplished in a manner consistent with the wound fiber. The leader lays on the fiberpack and creates no extra stress on the fiber/jacket transition point. This non-stress environment is not possible with conventional linear payout leader holders because the size of the dampening exit is too small to include a lightweight protective fiber jacketing around the waveguide. Previous linear payout systems had no stable area to put a protective leader. The fiber was left hanging outside the dispenser, creating a strain on the fiber at the point where the fiber was inserted into the jacketing.
In the case of dual payout systems, one proposed method for payout initiation has the optical fiber waveguide attached to the outside of the launcher dispenser with adhesive tape. In the case of a conventional fiber dispenser, it has a square corner that is located physically close to the optical fiber waveguide during deployment, and as a result creates undue stress on the waveguide.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the waveguide deployment art to have a linear payout system that is useable in optical fiber payload deployment systems. It would also be advantageous to have a linear payout system that allows a strengthened leader to be coiled inside a leader housing to provide protection for the optical fiber waveguide during its deployment initiation. Also, where there is a need for the fiber to pay out close to the dispenser, or hug the dispenser prior to launch, there is a need for a deployment system that provides for a smooth, nonabrasive deployment mechanism.